


How to Attract a Vegan

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick tries to be vegan to impress Andy</p><p>Disclaimer: The only bit of truth here is that Patrick mentioned trying to be vegan before on twitter. I own nothing, and the rest is fake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Attract a Vegan

Being vegan is fucking hard. Being a vegetarian wasn’t so bad, soy burgers taste pretty awesome. But you can’t hardly eat _anything_! And soy milk is gross. I can’t even eat over half of my favorite different kinds of candy. I have no idea how Andy does this shit. It’s been a week for me, and fuck pizza sounds great. But I’m not going to give up. 

“How ya holding up?” Pete asks.

I shrug, “I want unhealthy food...unhealthy dairy products and cheeseburgers.”

Pete rolls his eyes, “Then eat some. There’s a McDonald’s near by.”

I shake my head stubborly.

“Trick, being vegan isn’t going to impress Andy.” he sighs, “Just ask him out and tell him you just like normal food too much.”

I shrug.

“Patrick you really don’t look well... if you’re really up for this ask Andy about how to balance everything out so you get the right amount of vitamins and stuff...” he bites his lip, “You look like you’re going to pass out any second.”

I nod, “Yeah...I feel like it too.”

“ANDY!” Pete yells through the bus, causing me to jerk in surprise.

“Subtle.” I mumble.

“Hmm?” Andy walks over, his eyes widening when he looks at me, “Shit Patrick are you alright?”

“I’m fi-”

“No he isn’t.” Pete cuts me off, “Dopey is trying to be vegan and he doesn’t have any clue how to balance it.”

“Really?” Andy tilts his head, “I thought you were being sarcastic when you said you’d try to be vegan.”

I shrug.

“Jeez Patrick....you look terrible. C’mere.” he grabs my wrist and pulls me to the kitchen area.

I look terrible, what the hell is new about that?

He looks to me, “Why the sudden interest in being vegan?”

“I.. I’ve managed being a vegetarian....I thought I could try being vegan.” I tell him half honestly.

He nods, giving me a skeptical look, “Well okay, but you don’t have to force yourself, yanno? I know I irritate Joe and Pete about eating meat and stuff, but I don’t really hold anything against them. I wouldn’t care if you just went back to eating meat and other ‘normal food’,” he says, using air quotes, “Seriously, it’s not for everybody.”

I nod, “I just want to try...”

“Okay ‘Trick.” He opens the minifridge and pulls out a few things, “Look, see there’s vegan cheese and stuff like that. There’s even a way to make vegan chocolate chip cookies... And if you vary which different vegetables and stuff you eat you should be okay as far as vitamins. How about we eat meals together until you get the hang of different types of things you can eat? There’s also some restaurants that have vegan meals and stuff. And there’s like vegan pizzas...it’s not all carrot sticks and soy milk.”

I nod and watch as he gets out the veggie burgers and vegan cheese. Once he finishes he sits with me and takes a bite. I take a bite and find myself feeling relieved the cheese is actually good. After we eat he writes out a list of foods I can eat.

“That should help...” he bites his lip, “Can I ask a touchy sort of question?”

I glance at him. Fuck. He overheard Pete.

“Um..okay?”

“This isn’t like...a self conscious thing is it?” he frowns a little, “Because while eating healthier is always a good thing, if it’s for the wrong reasons...like being self conscious-”

“No Andy, it’s not because I’m fat, but thanks for pointing it out.” I snap before going to my bunk.

I kick the bus wall from my bunk. 

“Patrick you know I wasn’t trying to offend you...” he says softly, “I was just worried...before we ate you were really pale and you looked sick...”

“I’m not developing an eating disorder okay? I just went about this vegan thing wrong...”

“You don’t have to do this, yanno.” he climbs into my bunk.

“It’s not like I’m doing something bad... Why is _everyone_ fighting this?” I frown, “I thought you at least wouldn’t give me shit about it...”

“Pete has a loud mouth.” Andy shrugs, “And you know, I’d still date you if you ate cheeseburgers.”

My eyes widen as I feel my face heat up, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He chuckles, “You and Pete have some really personal conversations on this bus...where sound carries, expecially if you’re Pete.”

I bite my lip, “Remind me to kill him.”

“Murder is illegal. Hey you’re right dude, sound really does carry here!” Pete’s voice comes from somewhere else in the bus, “Now shut up and make out.”

I groan and hide my face in a pillow.

Andy leans closer and whispers in my ear, “It’ll be really difficult to make out if your face is in a pillow.”

I look up at him, “Y-You want to-” the rest of my sentence is muffled against his lips.

Pete cheers and whistles, then yells to Joe, “THEY’RE GONNA FUCK!”

Joe yells back, “ABOUT TIME!”

I blush and pull back, then mumble, “I think I might stick to just being a vegetarian.”

He chuckles and nods, “Okay Patrick.” he leans in to kiss me again.


End file.
